Naga Laut
by Kiela Yue
Summary: Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa mengerti perkataan mereka. Dan aku juga tidak tahu apa yang kurasakan padanya sampai ia memberiku sebuah nama dalam tangisannya, Luhan. HunHan Fantasy


**Naga Laut**

Author : Kiela Yue

Genre : Romance, Angst, Fantasy

Cast : Luhan, Sehun, Kai, Xiumin, Chen.

Rating : M

Length : Oneshoot

Disclaimer : Semua cast milik Tuhan YME, kecuali Luhan, ia milikku. :P. Cerita ini benar – benar murni dari otak saya yang selalu di penuhi oleh makhluk planet EXO. **NO PLAGIAT! **Thanks.

**DLDR**

**.**

Siapapun yang memplagiat, Kiela doakan wajahnya jadi sama persis seperti MONYET CEKING!

.

Nb : 'AKU' = Luhan PoV

.

**Summary : **Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa mengerti perkataan mereka. Dan aku juga tidak tahu apa yang kurasakan padanya sampai ia memberiku sebuah nama dalam tangisannya, Luhan.

.

Aku sama sekali tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa mengerti perkataan mereka sekalipun mereka semua yang mendatangi kami memakai kata – kata yang selalu berbeda. Mereka yang berkulit terang berbicara dengan sangat cepat, yang berkulit coklat kadang berbahasa sama dengan yang berkulit terang. Namun ada juga yang berbicara dengan pelan. Untaian bahasa yang mereka gunakan kadang mengalun lembut, meski ada juga yang berbicara dengan kasar sekalipun mereka tidak bermaksud untuk membentak. Tapi setiap kali mereka semua mendatangiku, atau lebih tepatnya tempat kami sekarang berada, tidak satupun yang tidak mengeluarkan kata pujian betapa cantiknya makhluk seperti kami.

Tidak jarang aku mendengar ada yang berkata kenapa dunia ini tidak adil, kami makhluk kecil yang katanya hanya berada dilautan Australia bisa tercipta seindah itu, yah walau aku tahu mereka bercanda. Mereka juga sering memberi kami kilatan – kilatan cahaya yang begitu menyilaukan, namun manusia yang sudah terbiasa kulihat dan memakai baju yang sama akan memarahi mereka yang melakukannya. Manusia? Benar, aku sudah lama tahu kalau makhluk yang selalu memberi kami potongan – potongan udang kecil sebagai makanan bernama manusia dan aku tidaklah sama dengan mereka. Aku dan mereka yang sama denganku sangat disayang, buktinya kami tidak perlu berusah payah untuk mencari makan sendiri, kami juga tidak perlu untuk berlindung dari makhluk – makhluk jahat yang akan menjadikan kami santapan, hanya saja, mereka yang lebih tua selalu berkata kalau mereka merindukan tempat tinggal kami yang sesungguhnya.

Karena aku dilahirkan disini, disuatu tempat yang bernama akuarium, aku tidak pernah tahu seperti apa tempat tinggal kami yang sesungguhnya.

"Tempat tinggal kita yang sebenarnya sangatlah indah dan begitu luas seperti tiada ujung. Rumput – rumput bergoyang mengikuti gelombang air. Karang yang berwarna – warni dengan ceruk – ceruk kecil yang tidak terlalu dalam. Sejauh mata memandang yang terlihat hanyalah perairan biru yang dihuni berbagai macam makhluk penghuni air lainnya. Ada yang ukurannya sama dengan kita, ada yang lebih kecil, dan tentu saja banyak yang lebih besar dari kita. Bahkan ada yang besarnya sebesar akuarium ini. "

Aku hanya bisa ternganga saat Song Qian menjelaskannya padaku dengan pandangan yang menerawang seperti ia merindukan tempat yang tidak akan pernah lagi ia kunjungi. Katanya semua yang ada disini memang mirip dengan yang ada disana, atau mungkin mereka memang sengaja mengambilnya dari sana lalu meletakkannya disini agar kami merasa familiar seperti tempat tinggal kami yang sebenarnya. Aku tahu kalau ia lahir disana dan kemudian tertangkap lalu dibawa kemari bersama yang lainnya. Song Qian sangat cantik, tubuhnya panjang dan hidungnya juga panjang. Selain itu, ia juga punya kemampuan berenang yang sangat cepat, meski tetap kalah dariku karena aku ini jantan, hehehee..

"Hei Xia Lu! Kamu melamun lagi?" aku menoleh, ternyata itu Wu Fan. Teman seumuranku yang memiliki tubuh yang jauh lebih panjang dariku. Ia juga selalu menjadi pujaan para betina meski ia selalu bersikap cuek dan lebih tertarik untuk mendengarkan ceritaku saat manusia mengunjungi kami.

Aku tersenyum, "Tidak, aku tidak sedang melamun. Aku hanya berdiam diri saja."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu, aku ingin mendengar ceritamu lagi. Tuh, mereka yang bernama manusia sudah muncul. Cepat katakan padaku apa yang mereka katakan karena aku begitu penasaran!"

Karena Wu Fan berkata dengan sangat keras, mereka yang mendengarnya langsung mendekat kearahku. Aku selalu senang jika berkumpul seperti ini. Saat aku membalikkan badanku, aku melihat dua orang manusia mendekati kami. Mereka berbincang – bincang sambil sesekali tertawa dan menunjuk kearah kami. Wu Fan yang antusias terlihat tidak sabaran untuk mengetahui apa yang mereka katakan.

"Kau tahu Wu Fan? Mereka memanggilmu dengan sebutan Kris. Nama yang menurutku sesuai dengan bahasa yang mereka gunakan."

"Kris? Nama macam apa itu? Aku bahkan hampir tidak bisa mengucapkannya dengan benar."

"Tidak apa – apa Wu Fan, bukankah mereka memberimu nama karena mereka tidak tahu namamu yang sebenarnya?" Wu Fan manggut – manggut.

"Kalau aku? Mereka menamai ku apa?" Song Qian ikutan mendekat.

"Kalau kamu…" aku berdiam diri sejenak menunggu manusia itu menunjuknya. Song Qian menunggu sambil tersenyum, tidak seperti Kris yang tidak sabaran. "Victoria! Mereka menyebutmu Victoria. Nama yang sangat manis bukan?"

Mata Song Qian membesar. "V-Victoria? Wah… indah sekali. Apa mungkin mereka memberiku nama itu karena aku cantik?"

"Benar! Mereka selalu memuji betapa cantiknya dirimu…" Song Qian langsung berlari dan berenang meliuk – liukkan badannya pertanda ia sedang senang. Ia pasti menyukai nama barunya.

"Kalau aku?" aku menoleh padanya, ternyata ia adalah salah satu yang tidak ingin aku temui karena ia terkenal sombong. Dari tadi ia bahkan memandangi Victoria dengan pandangan meremehkan.

"Jia, mereka memanggilmu Jia,"

"Oh.." hanya kata itu yang keluar dari mulutnya dan ia pun langsung melenggang pergi. Aku sangat senang karena akhirnya ia pergi dari dekatku. Berada disini hanya akan mengganggu pemandangan saja.

"Xia Lu, kau tidak boleh begitu, kenapa kamu selalu sewot setiap kali dia-Jia mendekatimu?" Tanya Kris. Ini membuatku kesal kenapa ia masih bertanya.

"Wu Fan! Kenapa kamu pura – pura tidak tahu? Bukankah kamu sudah tahu kalau ia menyebarkan aku suka padanya dan ia menolakku karena katanya moncong ini kurang panjang? Huh, munafik! Padahal ia yang mendatangiku dan aku menolaknya. Tapi ia malah memutar kenyataan. Tidak mungkinkan aku tidak kesal?"

Wu Fan terkekeh mendengar perkataanku barusan. "Kamu jangan begitu Luhan. Bukankah kamu pernah bilang, manusia itu berkata kalau marah – marah hanya akan membuatmu terlihat lebih tua dari umurmu?"

Aku tetap memberengut.

"Oh, ayolah… Apa kamu tidak sayang dengan wajahmu yang sangat imut itu? Moncong dan tubuh yang tidak terlalu panjang malah membuatmu terlihat lebih muda dari umurmu. Kamu harusnya senang. Perkataan Jia itu lebih baik kamu lupakan saja. Okay?"

Ah, aku memang beruntung berteman dengan Wu Fan, atau mulai sekarang aku harus memanggilnya Kris? Hmm… Selain tampan, ia juga sangat pandai berbicara dan menenangkan hati orang – orang. Ia selalu berhasil membuat perasaanku menjadi lebih baik seperti sekarang. Jika memang aku akan berada di akuarium penangkaran ini selamanya, aku tetap ingin bersama dengan Wu Fan. Ini tidak berarti aku mencintainya, aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai temanku walau ia memang pernah memintaku untuk menjadi pasangannya.

Aku menyayangi semua yang ada disini. Walau kadang ada sedikit percekcokan seperti antara aku dan Jia, kami tetap bahagia disini. Ditempat ini. Tempat yang membuatku terpisah dari orang tuaku karena tetua disini berkata orang tuaku berada di akuarium lain. Meski aku tahu ia berbohong, tapi aku menghargai usahanya untuk tidak melihatku bersedih.

Ah, sepertinya aku kebanyakan bercerita. Aku lupa memperkenalkan diri, namaku Xia Lu dan manusia itu memberiku nama Marilyn Monroe. Nama yang aneh sekali. (-_-) Jauh lebih aneh daripada Kris. Wu Fan dan Yixing bahkan terbahak – bahak saat mendengarkan namaku. Apalagi menurutku itu seperti nama untuk yeoja. Tapi sudahlah, toh apalah arti sebuah nama. Sebenarnya aku tidak pernah peduli aku ini makhluk apa. Tapi karena aku mengerti bahasa manusia, aku jadi tahu kalau mereka memanggil kami dengan sebutan naga laut.

Semua naga laut berkata kalau aku adalah makhluk ajaib. Bagaimana mungkin makhluk yang lemah seperti kami, yang hanya mengandalkan keindahan warna warni fisik atau keindahan sirip yang meliuk - liuk bisa mengerti manusia?

Kata mereka, kami berada disini sebanyak dua puluh ekor. Awalnya ku tidak mengerti, tapi lama kelamaan aku paham kalau dua puluh ekor itu artinya berapa banyaknya naga laut di akuarium ini. Kami berbahagia disini, dengan tidak mengungkit tempat masa lalu pastinya. Kami juga sering pura – pura berebutan makanan meski kami tahu kalau mereka selalu memberi kami hingga perut terasa kenyang. Tapi ini lumayan untuk bersenang – senang. Selesai acara makan, tidak jarang kami melakukan lomba berenang, yang paling cepat akan mendapat sebuah kecupan dari Song Qian, ia yang paling cantik disini. Karena aku hampir selalu jadi pemenang, kecupan Song Qian jadi tidak berarti apa – apa lagi. Apalagi ia juga selama ini sering melakukannya padaku karena katanya orang tuaku temannya.

Kris sering menyuruhku untuk mengalah supaya ia jadi pemenang agar mendapatkan hadiah yang manis itu, tapi aku selalu menolak. Ternyata rugi juga memiliki tubuh terlalu besar sepertinya. Ia akan pura – pura memarahiku. Aku tidak peduli, pokoknya aku senang bersama mereka semua, aku…bahagia. Satu – satunya yang mengganjal diikiranku hanyalah sebuah pertanyaan yang jawabannya belum pernah kutemukan, 'Kenapa aku sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan makhluk sepertiku?' Padahal mereka yang seumuranku kebanyakan sudah memiliki pasangan. Kris sudah memiliki Tao, Chen juga sudah memiliki Xiumin, dan..Song Qian sudah memiliku Nichkun. Lalu aku? Tapi… saat bertemu orang itu, saat ia memandangiku dengan matanya yang tajam, semuanya terasa hening. Pandanganku seolah menjadi kabur dan hanya ia yang terlihat dengan jelas. Aku merasakan aku pernah mengenalnya, walau tidak begitu nyata seperti mengalaminya dalam mimpi lama yang semakin memudar.

.

Tapi itu semua kenangan dulu. Saat – saat aku bersama dengan mereka yang sama denganku sekarang hanya menjadi sebuah kenangan yang tidak mungkin terlupakan. Kini aku terpisah jauh dengan mereka. Aku sendirian. Berada di dalam akuarium yang tidak seluas di tempat yang disebut penangkaran itu. Meski tidak terlalu kecil, tapi berada disini membuatku kesulitan untuk berenang dengan bebas.

Sekarang aku sudah mengerti apa arti kesepian. Sendirian. Suara air yang gemericik dari alat itu bahkan tidak mampu untuk menghilangkan kesunyian ini.

Aku tahu aku masih beberapa hari disini, tapi rasanya sudah seperti berbulan – bulan. Disini sedikit pengap karena akuarium tempatku berada tidak terkena sinar matahari. Kulitku terlihat semakin pucat. Selera makanku hilang dan aku merasakan tubuhku makin kurus. Makanan yang dimasukkan oleh seorang yeoja yang bertugas untuk merawatku kubiarkan terjatuh begitu saja. Aku hanya memaksa untuk makan supaya aku tidak mati karena aku masih ingin melihat orang itu. Orang yang memiliki pandangan mata yang menusuk. Ia yang katanya sanggup untuk membeliku dan membawaku keluar dari penangkaran. Ia yang akan kembali kedalam ruangan ini saat malam hari hanya untuk tidur. Dan juga ia sama sekali tidak pernah melirikku walau aku selalu memperhatikannya dari dalam sini dan terhalang oleh air yang beriak dan kaca bening.

Sepanjang hari pekerjaanku hanya melamun dan aku merindukan teman – temanku. Aku heran kenapa manusia disana membiarkanku pergi seperti ini. Dan lagi aku sendiri? Walau aku memang seperti yang telah kukatakan sebelumnya, tidak tertarik dengan makhluk sepertiku, tapi setidaknya mereka memberiku teman. Aku sampai ketakutan akan kehilangan kemampuan bicara jika terus seperti ini

Aku sudah hampir menyerah dan merasa kalau hidupku tidak berguna saat orang itu duduk tepat didepan akuarium dan memandangiku. Aku terdiam ditempat. Hanya beberapa siripku yang bergerak agar aku tidak tenggelam. Ada yang aneh dengannya. Pandangannya tidak lagi menusuk, tapi seperti bercahaya. Memancarkan kelembutan seperti tatapan mata Song Qian. Ini aneh. Kenapa orang itu, yang bahkan tidak kuketahui namanya memandangiku seperti ini untuk pertama kalinya.

Ia memegangi dinding kaca akuarium ini seolah berusaha untuk menyentuhku. Ia tersenyum sebelum berkata, "Hi..Luhan."

"_Hi juga.."_ aku membalas sapaannya walau aku tahu dengan pasti kalau ia tidak akan pernah bisa mendengar suaraku. Aku memikirkan kata – katanya barusan. Luhan katanya? Apa itu nama yang akan ia berikan padaku? Mirip dengan nama asliku, Xia Lu. Tapi aku lebih suka nama yang diberikan orang ini. Seperti nama unik yang belum pernah kudengarkan sekalipun.

"Luhan…." Tiba – tiba saja orang itu menangis. Aku berenang mendekatinya hingga tanpa sadar moncongku sudah membentur dinding. Sakit. Tapi aku tahu perasaan orang itu jauh lebih sakit. Aku ingin menghiburnya seperti yang dilakukan Kris saat menghiburku. Andai aku punya tangan, aku ingin membelai rambutnya seperti yang pernah kulihat dilakukan oleh sepasang manusia yang mengunjungi kami. Aku ingin menanyakan kenapa seorang lelaki yang mempesona sepertinya bisa menangis sendirian dimalam hari, aku ingin mengatakan kalau ia tidak perlu menangis karena aku akan menghiburnya. Tapi semua itu hanya keinginan yang tidak terwujud karena kenyataannya yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah memandanginya dari dalam sini dan menunggu kelanjutan kata – katanya.

"Luhan, aku merindukanmu…Lu..han…" orang itu menangis sampai bahunya bergetar hebat. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku aku membenci kenapa aku terlahir sebagai naga laut yang hanya memiliki keindahan tapi tidak bisa menenangkan hati yang bersedih. Sungguh, demi sinar matahari yang jarang kulihat belakangan ini, aku ikutan menangis.

Setelah cukup lama, namja itupun menghapus air matanya. Ia memandangiku dengan mata yang membulat. "Kamu…sedang memandangiku?" tanyanya dengan nada yang tidak yakin.

"_Ne, tapi aku tidak cuma memandangimu, aku bahkan ikutan menangis denganmu."_

"Wah, kamu diam saja seperti mengerti perkataanku, Xiao Lu."

Dia..dia tahu namaku? A-apa – apaan ini? Ini mustahil!

"Ho? Ekpresi apa itu?" kesedihan di wajah orang itu mulai memudar karena ia sepertinya tertarik dengan keberadaanku. "Kamu membulatkan matamu, Marilyn? Apa kamu kaget? Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka naga laut yang kaget akan membulatkan matanya." Ia kembali tersenyum hingga matanya membentuk bulan sabit.

Aku menghela nafas. Ternyata namaku tetap Marilyn, tapi Xiao Lu yang tadi…

"Baiklah, karena sepertinya kamu mengerti perkataanku, bagaimana kalau malam ini kamu menjadi pendengarku saja?"

"_Aku mau! Ceritakan apa saja. Aku akan mendengarkan semuanya dengan senang hati."_

"Diam berarti iya." Aku senang karena sepertinya ia mulai mempercayaiku untuk mendengarkannya. "Tapi… andai ada yang melihat ini, aku yakin mereka akan menganggapku gila."

"_Tidak, tidak,,, kamu tidak gila."_

"Luhan.."

Deg… aku tidak tahu kenapa badanku terasa aneh saat mendengarkan nama itu.

"Aku memberimu nama Luhan. Sama seperti nama kekasihku yang telah meninggal. Ah, tapi kamu jangan salah sangka. Aku melakukan ini karena namamu Marilyn Monroe, dan Luhan juga mendapatkan julukan itu sejak ia pernah memakai kostum Marilyn diacara festival sekolah."

Ternyata begitu, tapi kenapa aku sedikit kecewa?

"Selain itu, karena ia berasa dari Cina, aku senang memanggilnya dengan sebutan Xiao Lu, yang berarti rusa kecil. Nama yang sangat manis bukan? Tapi meski ia senang dengan nama itu, hanya aku yang ia izinkan untuk memanggilnya seperti itu. Jadi, kuharap kamu tidak akan marah kalau aku memanggilmu Xiao Lu. Nama Marilyn AMAT SANGAT tidak cocok denganmu. Aku sangat menyukai keimutanmu, Xiao Lu!"

Ia terdiam sebentar dan menggerak – gerakkan jarinya di dinding kaca. Aku memiringkan tubuhku hingga ia kini seolah sedang menyentuh siripku yang lembut. Aku bahagia karena ternyata ia juga menganggap nama itu tidak cocok untukku.

"Haha.. kenapa kamu melihat kesamping, eoh? Kamu tidak suka nama yang aku berikan?"

Aku cepat – cepat berbalik kembali. "_Aku suka! Aku suka! Namanya sangat bagus!"_

"Ah!" ia terlihat terkejut. "Kenapa berbalik lagi? A-apa kamu memang mengerti apa yang aku katakan?"

"_Ne, aku mengerti. Kumohon, dengarlah suaraku ini."_

Ia melepas tangannya dari akuarium dan bersandar dikursinya sambil tertawa pelan. "Apa yang kupikirkan? Bagaimana mungkin kamu bisa mengerti apa yang kukatakan? Hahahaa… sepertinya saran beberapa orang yang menyuruhku untuk pergi kerumah sakit jiwa perlu aku pertimbangkan kembali. Kau tahu kenapa mereka menyarankanku begitu? Karena aku mengatakan aku melihat kemiripanmu dengan Luhan dan aku mau saja menghabiskan hampir seluruh tabunganku untuk membelimu."

"Tapi tidak masalah. Pokoknya ini hanya rahasia kita ya? Jangan sampai kamu ikut – ikutan mengataiku gila. Okey?"

"_Tidak.. kamu tidak gila. Kamu normal dan aku yang tidak normal kenapa aku bisa mengerti apa yang kamu katakan. Tapi… ini ketidaknormalan yang membahagiakan."_

"Aku minta maaf tidak memberimu teman, karena yang diperbolehkan dibawa hanya seekor saja. Aku sering melihatmu seperti kesepian dan aku tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa berpikir seperti itu."

Ia… memperhatikanku? Benarkah?

"Aku tahu ini bodoh, tapi aku benar – benar minta maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk memisahkanmu dengan temanmu yang lain. Sekarang ini aku anggap saja kamu memang mengerti apa yang kukatakan karena dari tadi kamu terus memandangiku."

Kenapa ia bisa tahu aku memandanginya padahal tubuhku menghadapnya dan mataku ada disamping? Harus kuakui caraku melihat memang luar biasa, aku bisa melihat kedepan sekalipun mataku ada disamping. Ini menakjubkan.

"Sebagai permintaan maaf, aku akan memberitahukan namaku padamu. Kau bisa memanggilku Sehun. Yah, itupun kalau kamu memang beneran bisa mendengarkanku. Aduh, seandainya ada yang meletakkan alat rekaman disini, aku yakin aku akan segera dibawa kerumah sakit jiwa. Ck, sudahlah… aku mengantuk. Selamat tidur Xiao Lu.."

"_Selamat tidur…Sehun…"_ aku memandanginya yang mulai merebahkan tubuhnya diatas tempat tidur. Selama aku tinggal disini aku sudah mengetahui begitulah cara manusia tidur, dengan merebahkan tubuhnya. Wajahnya tidak terlihat lagi karena ia sudah menutupi tubuhnya dengan kain tebal. Ia juga sudah mematikan lampu dan hanya menghidupkan lampu kecil yang ada di dekat tempat tidurnya.

Sehun... nama yang sangat indah. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku terus – terusan mengucapkan nama itu. Sehun..Sehun..Sehun… Aku merasa kalau aku mengucapkannya keajaiban akan menghampiriku. Sehun. Katakan aku bohong kalau aku merasa nama itu seperti pernah aku ingat, ah bukan, tapi seperti tertanam kuat didalam setiap titik tubuhku. Aku tersenyum saat mengucapkan nama itu, tapi aku juga merasakan sakit. Aku ingin menangis. Aneh sekali! Ini pertama kalinya aku merasakan hal yang aneh saat mengucapkan nama manusia. Padahal mereka memang selalu menyapaku saat dulunya di penangkaran. Aku mengetahui banyak nama manusia, seperti Max, Jaejoong, Yoochun, Yongmin, Leeteuk, Kiela, Cullen, SooMan, Stewart, Vanessa, Louise, Tiffany, Jessica, Aron, Leehi, Miranda Kerr, Sandara, Daehyun, Tia, Nicole, Nana, Kevin, Alicia, dan ribuan nama lain yang tidak mungkin lagi aku ingat. Tapi Sehun… hanya nama ini yang membuatku merasakan hal yang aneh saat mengucapkannya. Ada denganku? Kenapa aku begitu ingin mengetahui segala tentangnya?

Aku ingat Song Qian berkata kalau kita begitu ingin mengetahui segala sesuatu tentang seseorang, itu berarti kita tertarik padanya dan kemungkinan besar kalau ada perasaan menyukai orang itu. Lalu yang paling pasti, kamu mungkin saja mencintainya. MENYUKAI ORANG ITU? MENCINTAINYAAAA? What the hell? Aku bahkan sampai mengucapkan kata – kata yang diucapkan manusia saat ia kaget mendengarkan kabar yang tidak ia duga. Ini mustahil! Ada kemungkinan aku mencintai orang itu? Tidak! Aku berputar – putar untuk menenangkan pikiran anehku kenapa aku bisa berpikir demikian.

Tapi sialnya, perasaan itu malah makin kuat. Aku heran kenapa aku merasa aku mencintainya. Ini menyedihkan sekali. Aku…seekor naga laut yang bisa mengerti perkataan manusia, yang tidak pernah tertarik terhadap makhluk sejenisnya, yang bertubuh mungil dari mereka yang seumuranku…ternyata menyukai manusia? Aku pun berhenti berputar karena aku seharusnya tidak bisa memungkiri perasaan ini. Saat aku begitu ingin melihat wajahnya, saat aku ingin bertahan hidup hanya tidak ingin melewatkan kesempatan memandanginya, saat tatapan matanya yang menusuk pertama kalinya memandangiku, seharusnya aku sadar kalau aku jatuh padanya.

Hiks, aku menangis sendirian disini. Ini benar – benar tidak bisa dibiarkan. Perasaan ini hanya akan membuatku mati perlahan – lahan. Memang ia memberiku nama yang sama dengan orang yang ia cintai. Tapi aku tidak sepantasnya menyukainya. Ia manusia dan aku seekor naga laut. Apapun yang terjadi aku tidak akan bisa menggapainya. Hanya karena aku mengerti bahasa manusia aku jadi menginginkan mereka yang merupakan makhluk sempurna? Hahahahaa… sepertinya aku adalah makhluk yang tidak tahu diri.

.

Sejak saat itu, ia-Sehun semakin sering duduk memandangiku dan menceritakan banyak hal padaku. Ia juga sudah tidak lagi pulang terlalu larut malam, meski aku tahu ia memiliki banyak hal yang harus ia kerjakan diluar sana. Ia akan kembali pada sore hari atau paling lama saat matahari baru saja tenggelam. Yeoja yang memberiku makan sudah tidak pernah lagi melakukannya karena Sehun sendirilah yang akan melakukannya. Yeoja itu, yang ternyata bernama Taeyeon hanya datang setiap sekali dua hari untuk mengganti air akuarium ini.

Selama ini suara yang pernah aku dengarkan dalam hidupku hanyalah suara – suara air, suara teman – temanku yang cempreng dan sama sekali jauh dari kata 'enak untuk didengarkan', suara percakapan manusia dan tentu saja suaraku sendiri. Suatu hari, dimana saat Sehun tidak keluar dari ruangan ini sama sekali, ia memindahkan tempatku ini ke dekat jendela kaca yang sangat besar. Aku begitu bersemangat karena akhirnya ia mengerti keinginanku untuk terkena sinar matahari yang hangat. Lalu ia melakukan sesuatu didepan kotak – kotak hitam dan kemudian suara yang sangat indah mengalun mengisi ruangan ini. Rasanya tubuhku beku seketika.

Tiba – tiba saja aku membayangkan tempat tinggal kami yang seharusnya seperti kata Song Qian, aku juga merindukan semua temanku dan semua naga aut yang aku kenal. Tapi jauh didalam perasaanku, ada hal yang lebih besar yang membuatku ingin mati saja karena aku merasakan sakit yang luar biasa. Kepingan – kepingan kenangan yang menurutku tidak pernah kualami seperti terpampang dengan jelas. Kalau aku merindukan hal yang pernah kurasakan, itu masih wajar. Tapi ini? aku merindukannya. Entah siapa aku tidak tahu. Entah apa itu, aku juga tidak tahu. Aku hanya merasa mengingat sosok yang begitu familiar sedang berada di…atas rumput? Ini tidak seperti rumput laut, mungkinkah itu rumput daratan? Orang itu, yang aku ingat dengan semua keganjilan ini ternyata tengah memeluk seseorang yang lebih pendek darinya. Angin yang bertiup disekeliling mereka berdua terasa sangat dingin menusuk kulit meski dalam pandanganku mereka berdiri dibawah terik matahari. Pandangan dalam ingatanku makin lama makin jelas, dua orang itu, sama – sama memakai baju putih, dan mereka sama – sama menangis!

"Sepertinya kamu menyukai sinar matahari, ya Luhan?"

Slep.

Semua bayangan itu langsung lenyap saat Sehun berdiri dihadapanku. Aku tidak mempedulikannya dan tetap memandang keluar seperti yang kulakukan dari tadi. Aku masih kepikiran kenapa aku bisa mengalaminya.

"Loh, Luhan? Ini pertama kalinya kamu mengabaikanku dan tidak memandangiku. Tapi… kamu harus tahu kalau sikapmu ini malah semakin membuatmu mirip dengan Luhan. Ia sangat menyukai lagu ini. Instrument film final fantasy yang jadi kesukaannya. Luhan hanya akan memandangi langit biru jika ia memutar lagu menyedihkan ini dan diluar dugaan kamu melakukan hal yang sama dengannya."

Aku terkejut mendengar perkataannya, namun lebih terkejut lagi saat melihatnya menangis. Oh, ditengah alunan suara ini ia menangis?

"_Kumohon, jangan menangis Sehun, apa kau tahu kalau aku ini sakit setiap melihatmu menangis? Bukankah belakangan ini kamu semakin jarang melakukannya? Kamu bilang kalau melihatku kesedihanmu berkurang? Jadi tetaplah memandangiku, Sehun. Jangan menutup mata dengan kedua tanganmu seperti itu. Keluarkan semua kesedihanmu Sehun. Aku akan mendengarkannya, bagilah kepedihanmu denganku. Aku disini untuk menemanimu bukan? Jangan sia – siakan pengorbanan yang telah kau lakukan untuk memilikiku. Xiao Lu ada disini untukmu…"_

Sehun kemudian melepas tangannya dan memandangiku. Air matanya yang mengalir deras ia hapus dengan kasar.

"Ini hanya perasaanku? Aku merasa kamu sedang berusaha untuk menghiburku."

"_Ne! jadi percayalah pada perasaanmu!"_

"Hahahhaa.. sepertinya aku memang benar – benar gila." Sehun kemudian berdiri dan memandangi keluar jendela. Aku pun melakukan hal yang sama. Untuk sesaat ia diam. Lalu ditengah alunan suara ini ia menceritakannya padaku. Kalau selama ini ia hanya menceritakan sepotong – sepotong kisah masa lalunya dan lebih banyak menceritakan kejadian masa sekarang, tapi kali ini menceritakannya dengan detail semua tentang Luhan-nya yang membuatnya jadi uring – uringan. Ia memulai kisahnya dengan berkata kalau hari ini adalah hari peringatan kematian Luhan.

.

Sepertinya tidak ada seorangpun di kampus ini yang tidak mengetahui kalau Luhan anak transfer dari China jurusan musik perpacaran dengan Oh Sehun, anak orang kaya yang kuliah dijurusan Ekonomi. Sekilas mungkin Luhan terlihat sangat beruntung. Ia bisa meluluhkan hati namja es, Oh Sehun. Ia juga memiliki paras tampan walau lebih cocok disebut cantik, suaranya merdu dan pandai menyanyi sambil bermain piano, ia juga dikarunia otak yang pintar untuk mengaransemen musik hingga ia beberapa kali membuat soundtrack untuk drama walau ia masih berstatus mahasiswa. Semuanya terlihat sempurna dari luar kecuali kenyataan kalau ia anak seorang yeoja yang bekerja di bar sebagai…pelacur.

Semuanya masih berjalan dengan normal hingga suatu hari sahabat Sehun, Kai mendatanginya dan berkata kalau ia juga mencintai Luhan. Tentu saja Luhan menolaknya karena ia tidak mungkin mengkhianati Sehun. Kai terus – terusan memaksa namun Luhan selalu menolaknya. Kai semakin kesal karena menurutnya Luhan sengaja pamer kemesraan dengan Sehun. Kalau ia tidak bisa menjadi milikku, maka siapapun tidak boleh memilikinya. Begitulah isi kepala Kai karena ia memang terlalu mencintai Luhan.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Luhan, Kai berangkat ke China dan membayar orang untuk menyelidiki keluarga Luhan. Uang bukan masalah baginya. Ia terkejut saat mengetahui asal usul Luhan dan _smirk _menakutkan terpampang diwajah tampannya.

Keesokan harinya, hampir seluruh mahasiswa kaget saat membaca tabloid kampus. Disitu tertulis kalau ternyata Luhan si anak baik – baik ternyata anak seorang pelacur. Foto mamanya yang tengah menjajakan diri dan juga fotonya saat duduk dengan mamanya terpampang dengan jelas. Orang – orang mulai menjauhinya dan Kai semakin yakin kalau Sehun pasti kesal dan akan segera memutuskan Luhan.

Disinilah ia sekarang, tidak lebih dari seorang penguntit yang tengah mengintip orang pacaran. Kai mengendap – endap dibelakang tanaman saat ia melihat Sehun dengan wajah dinginnya menyeret Luhan yang terlihat begitu pasrah. Kalau melihat ekspresi Sehun saat ini, Kai yakin sahabatnya itu pasti akan segera meninggalkan Luhan yang ternyata memiliki latar belakang yang memalukan. Ia pun menajamkan pendengarannya untuk mendengarkan isi percakapan mereka.

"Aku kecewa padamu Luhan!" Sehun membentak Luhan dan menghempaskan tubuh namjachingunya itu ke batang pohon. Luhan merasa punggungnya sakit tapi ia tahankan saja.

"Ma..ma'af Sehun…"

Sehun menjilati bibirnya dan membuang pandangannya kesamping.

"A-aku tahu kamu pasti merasa jijik padaku bukan? Kamu malu memiliki namjachingu sepertiku kan? Aku memang salah tidak mengatakannya padamu. Lagipula betapa lancangnya seorang anak pelacur berani menginginkan anak keluarga Oh. Aku…"

"Bukan seperti itu!" bentak Sehun dan Luhan menunduk. Air mata yang sudah ia tahan dari tadi jatuh juga. "Aku sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu. Aku hanya kecewa kamu tidak pernah mengatakan kenyataan padaku dan kenapa aku harus mendapatkannya dari sini dan bukan langsung darimu?" Sehun mencampakkan tabloid yang ia pegang dari tadi.

"Aku..ah, kamu tidakk pernah menanyakannya…"

"Jadi, kamu hanya akan mengatakan apapun padaku kalau aku menanyakannya, begitu?"

Luhan menggeleng.

"Lalu..?"

"Aku tidak mengerti. Tapi kalau kamu memang ingin meninggalkanku, sekaranglah saat yang tepat sebelum orang – orang ikut mencelamu."

Sehun mendelik mendengar perkataan Luhan barusan. "Kamu…memang ingin agar aku meninggalkanmu?"

"N..ne." Luhan menjawab dengan ragu – ragu.

"Apa kamu memang sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi?" Tanya Sehun.

Katakan tidak, Luhan. Maka kamu akan menjadi milikku. Kai berkata pelan dibalik persembunyiannya.

Luhan kembali menggeleng. "Bukan seperti itu. Aku mencintaimu Sehun. Sangat mencintaimu. Aku hanya tidak ingin kamu ikut dihina orang lain. Cukup aku saja."

"Kalau kamu memang mencintaiku, jangan pernah memintaku untuk meninggalkanmu, arra?! Kamu harusnya tahu aku mencintaimu apa adanya dan tidak pernah memandang rendah siapapun. Andai kita berpisah, aku yakin aku akan mati. Aku sangat mencintaimu Luhan, jadi tetaplah bersamaku, ne? Bagilah kesedihanmu denganku karena aku milikmu. Aku hanya kesal kamu tidak langsung mengatakannya padaku. Lain kali jangan pernah menyembunyikan apapun dariku. Kamu mengerti?"

Luhan mengangguk dan tangisannya semakin menjadi mendengar ucapan Sehun barusan. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka akan mendapatkan namjachingu yang pengertian seperti Sehun.

Sehun kemudian menghapus air mata Luhan dan membawa Luhan kedalam pelukannya. Ia membiarkan kemejanya basah terkena iar mata Luhan. Sungguh, ia begitu mencintai namja ini. Sehun mengenggelamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Luhan dan mencium aroma tubuhnya. Ia mendaratkan kecupan dileher yang putih itu. Luhan melenguh pelan dan melepaskan pelukannya. Ia pun tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, Sehun. Aku sepertinya orang yang paling berbahagia di dunia karena kamu telah memilihku dan begitu mempercayaiku."

Sehun merasa hatinya selalu luluh setiap kali ia memandangi senyuman itu. Ia pun menangkup kedua pipi Luhan dan mulai mencium bibir pink yang selalu memabukkan itu. Luhan membalasnya. Ciuman mereka begitu panjang dan lama. Andai mereka tidak butuh oksigen, Sehun yakin ia tidak akan melepaskan tautan bibir mereka.

Kai yang melihat adegan itu mengepalkan tangannya dan meninju batang pohon disampingnya. Darah yang keluar dari tangannya tidak ia pedulikan, bahkan ia sama sekali tidak merasakan sakit. Hatinya jauh lebih sakit saat melihat Sehun yang bahkan sudah mulai mengerayangi punggung Luhan. Tangan nakalnya meremas _butt _Luhan sementara bibirnya sudah mulai turun menjilati leher dan tengkuk namja yang ia cintai itu. Kai semakin merasa dirinya seperti orang bodoh saat Sehun mulai membaringkan tubuh Luhan diatas rumput dengan celana yang sudah terbuka. Suasana taman yang sepi di sore hari membuat dua orang itu leluasa melakukannya.

Ia yakin Sehun tidak akan segan – segan untuk memasuki tubuh Luhan sekalipun berada ditempat yang terbuka seperti ini. Kai tahu betul kalau Sehun sangat menyukai _sex _sekalipun temannya itu baru melakukannya dengan Luhan. Benar saja. Telinganya terasa panas saat ia harus mendengarkan desahan – desahan Luhan yang tertahan saat bagian bawah tubunya dimasuki oleh namjachingunya. Dengan langkah gontai, Kai berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu karena ia tidak ingin menjadi penonton yang hanya bisa gigit jari.

_Milikilah Luhan untuk saat ini, Oh Sehun. Karena sebentar lagi kamu tidak akan bisa melakukannya karena ia akan menjadi milikku,_ batin Kai. Apapun yang terjadi, Luhan itu tidak boleh dengan Sehun kalau ia sendiri tidak bisa memilikinya.

.

Luhan merasa hidupnya semakin sempurna saat ia mengetahui orang tua Sehun tidak menolaknya. Ia menangis dalam pelukan Sehun saat namjachingunya memberitahukan kabar gembira itu. Awalnya ia sudah mempersiapkan mental jika orang tua Sehun akan menendangnya jauh – jauh. Tapi kenyataan yang ia terima ternyata jauh lebih indah dari mimpi buruknya.

Tangan Sehun tidak pernah terlepas dari tangan Luhan saat mereka duduk berhadapan dengan orang tua Sehun. Appa dan omma Sehun sengaja mengundang Luhan untuk makan malam karena mereka begitu penasaran seperti apa wajah Luhan yang telah berhasil meluluhkan hati anaknya. Mereka tidak kecewa dengan pilihan anaknya. Pujian demi pujian mereka lontarkan pada Luhan hingga namja itu menunduk malu. Awal masuk kemari saja ia sudah gemetar karena ia belum pernah memasuki restoran mahal begini, kalaupun ia punya banyak uang dari hasil royalty lagu – lagu yang ia ciptakan, ia selalu menabungnya. Ditambah lagi harus bertemu dengan orang tua Sehun, ia merasa jantungnya tidak lagi normal.

Saat Kai mengetahui orang tua Sehun bertemu dengan Luhan di restoran milik appanya, ia sangat kaget serasa bom berbunyi tepat disamping telinganya. Bagaimana mungkin orang tua Sehun yang begitu angkuh mau menerima orang seperti Luhan? Mustahil! Ia pun menyelidinkinya dan lagi ia merasa dunia ini berhenti berputar saat mendengarkan percakapan pelayan yang melayani mereka.

"Chen, nyonya Oh bilang kau hanya perlu memasukkan beberapa tetes saja kedalam minuman yang dipesan oleh namja bernama Luhan itu. Kau mengerti?"

Chen memberengut. "Iya Xiumin, kamu tidak perlu mengulangnya seperti itu."

"Hehehe.. aku hanya berusaha mengingatkanmu."

"Apa yang mau kalian masukkan?"

Chen dan Xiumin membeku ditempat. Mereka tidak menyangka Kai akan mendengar mereka. "Ti..tidak ada tuan. K—kami hanya…"

"Hanya apa? Ingin mencelakakan Luhan? Katakan saja sejujurnya karena kalau tidak, aku tidak akan segan untuk memecat kalian berdua."

Chen dan Xiumin berpandangan sejenak. Mereka memang takut ketahuan, tapi mereka lebih takut kehilangan pekerjaan.

"B-begini Tuan…" Chen mulai berkata. "Tuan dan Nyonya Oh tidak suka dengan k-keberadaan namja yang bernama Luhan itu. Jadi mereka berniat untuk menyingkirkannya. Katanya ini sejenis racun yang tidak akan bereaksi langsung, tapi beberapa hari kemudian."

"Mereka berniat membunuh Luhan?!" Kai berteriak.

Chen dan Xiumin mengangguk bersamaan.

Kai mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar. "Tapi yang kudengar mereka menerima Luhan?"

"I-itu hanya akting saja, Tuan. Mereka tahu kalaupun mereka menentang, Tuan Sehun tetap tidak akan melepaskan Luhan. Jadi mereka pura – pura setuju saja tapi menyingkirkan Luhan dengan pelan dari belakang."

_Jahat sekali!_ Kai mengepalkan tinjunya. Ia tidak habis pikir kenapa orang tua Sehun bisa sejahat itu. Membunuh Luhan? Menyingkirkan orang yang menjadi oksigennya? Tidak tidak. Jika Luhan mati, maka ia juga akan mati. Seketika pikiran jahat melintas diotaknya. Ia tahu dengan jelas, kalau sekarang mereka tidak berhasil menyingkirkan Luhan, maka mereka pasti akan selalu menanti kesempatan yang lain. Satu – satunya cara menyelamatkan Luhan hanyalah dengan menyingkirkan orang yang hendak membunuhnya.

Chen dan Xiumin gemetaran melihat ekspresi Kai yang terlihat sangat murka. Mereka cepat – cepat keluar saat Kai berkata ia yang akan membereskan semuanya. Kai menelan ludah dengan paksa. Ia sudah memutuskan. Minuman yang akan dia masukkan ada dua gelas, yang dipilih oleh tuan dan nyonya Oh.

.

Sehun mengakhiri ceritanya saat pipinya sudah berurai air mata yang mengalir deras. ia memandangiku dengan tatapan sendunya.

"Begitulah, Marilyn. Saat orang tuaku diketahui keracunan, yang pertama tertuduh adalah Luhan. Entah kenapa racun itu, racun yang harganya sangat mahal bisa ditemukan di apartemennya. Meski itu tidak cukup jadi bukti tapi aku sudah memutuskan untuk meninggalkannya. Aku tidak mungkin lagi tetap mempertahankan orang yang sudah membunuh orangtuaku bukan? Rasa cintaku padanya tetap menyuruhku untuk menyelidiki lebih lanjut. Tapi aku mengabaikannya."

Aku terdiam dan aku merasakan sakit saat ia tidak memanggilku dengan sebutan Luhan atau Xiao Lu. Apa aku ini memang benar – benar tidak berarti apa – apa padanya?

"Sejak saat itu, Luhan jadi uring – uringan. Semua orang menjauhinya dan semua kontraknya dengan beberapa perusahaan untuk membuatkan soundtrack seperti biasanya dibatalkan. Tubuhnya yang kurus jadi semakin kurus hingga tubuhnya terlihat setipis dan sepucat kertas. Aku kasihan, tapi aku lebih kasihan pada diriku yang kehilangan orang tua. Aku tetap menjauhinya walau entah kenapa hati ini tetap terasa sakit. Hingga suatu hari, saat aku tidak sengaja mendengarkan percakapan Kai dengan dua orang yang tidak aku kenal. Kai memarahi mereka kenapa racun itu bisa ditemukan diapartemen Luhan. Pikiranku kalut. Entah dapat kekuatan darimana aku berhasil membuat mereka bertiga jadi babak belur sampai mereka mengaku."

"Ditengah nafasnya yang tinggal satu – satu, Kai berkata 'Sehun, jangan salah paham. Orang tuamulah yang lebih dulu berniat untuk membunuh Luhan. Luhan benar – benar tidak tahu apapun. Aku mendengarnya, jadi akulah yang memasukkan racun kedalam minuman orang tuamu'. Kau tahu? Aku terduduk lemas mendengar perkataannya. Langit serasa runtuh menimpa kepalaku. Benarkah…aku sudah salah? Menyalahkan Luhan atas kesalahan yang tidak pernah ia lakukan?"

.

**Flashback**

Sehun berlari melintasi orang – orang yang memandanginya dengan tatapan aneh karena tubuhnya berlumuran darah. Ia tidak mempedulikan apapun. Yang ada didalam hatinya hanya Luhan. Ia harus secepatnya menemukan belahan jiwanya.

Akhirnya, setelah sampai di depan apartemen Luhan, ia melihat Luhan yang tengah menyeret koper besar diseberang jalan. Saat pandangan mereka beradu, Luhan memalingkan wajahnya dengan cepat dan ia segera berjalan menjauh. Sehun yang sudah kalut tidak mempedulikan lalu lintas yang padat. Ia berjalan dengan tenang untuk mengejar Luhan. Berkali – kali ia hampir tertabrak.

Sehun masih merasa ia beruntung karena ia menduga ia akan selamat, namun ternyata tidak demikian. Sebuah mobil hitam yang sedang berjalan dengan cepat tidak sempat lagi mengerem dan tiba – tiba saja seseorang memeluk Sehun hingga ia selamat. Kepalanya terasa pening dan ia pun hilang kesadaran.

Saat membuka mata, hal yang pertama dilihat Sehun adalah langit – langit yang dicat putih. Ia bangun dengan perlahan dan seorang yeoja berpakaian perawat menghampirinya. "Anda sudah sadar tuan?" tanyanya dengan ramah.

"Aku dimana?" Sehun bertanya sambil memandangi sekeliling.

"Anda dirumah sakit. Kepala anda terbentur hingga pingsan. Tapi penolong anda sedang kritis."

"Penolong?"

"Ne, seorang namja yang sangat manis sedang tidak sadarkan diri. Ia lah yang melindungi anda hingga anda selamat, tuan."

"Ia? Siapa?"

"Dari kartu identitas yang ditemukan, ia bernama Luhan, orang berkewarganegaraan China. Ia tengah dirawat diruang ICU."

Jantung Sehun hampir copot saat mendengarnya. Iapun berlari dengan kecepatan maksimal yang ia bisa untuk segera melihat Luhan. Pintu ruangan ia buka dengan kasar. Langkahnya terasa sangat berat saat melihat Luha yang tebaring dengan wajah yang tidak terlihat sepenuhnya karena alat bantu pernafasan menempel diwajahnya.

"Luhan…" Sehun menangis sambil menciumi tangan Luhan. Manusia seperti apakah Luhan itu? Ia sudah mengabaikannya, tapi Luhan telah malah menyelamatkan nyawanya? Oh Tuhan, aku rela menanggung penderitaan apapun asalkan Luhan selamat.

Luhan baru sadar setelah seminggu. Kata pertama yang ia ucapkan adalah…Sehun.

Sehun cepat – cepat menghampiri Luhan saat ia mendengar namjanya sudah sadar. Tapi hatinya bagai teriris karena Luhan malah membalikkan wajahnya saat melihat Sehun.

"Lu..Luhan.. kamu sudah sadar.. aku sangat senang.. Luhan.."

"Aku.. benci!"

Deg. Lutut Sehun terasa lemas. Luhan membencinya?

"Aku minta maaf Luhan.. Aku sudah mengabaikanmu tanpa mengetahui kenyataan yang sebenarnya. Maafkan aku, ne?" Sehun meraih tangan Luhan mencoba untuk menghangatkan tangan yang terasa sedingin es itu.

Hiks, Luhan menangis dan ia memandang Sehun saat namja itu memutar wajahnya. Ia baru tahu kalau ternyata Sehun juga bisa menangis.

"B..bodoh! kenapa kamu menangis?"

Sehun tidak menjawab. Ia hanya mendaratkan sebuah kecupan manis dibibir Luhan.

"Kau jahat Oh Sehun. Kau bilang.. kau mencintaiku. Tapi… kenapa kamu tidak mempercayaiku? Aku sama sekali tidak mengetahui apapun dibalik kematian orang tuamu. Aku.. aku merasa waktuku tidak banyak lagi, Sehun."

"Jangan berkata seperti itu, ne? Aku akan terluka mendengarnya. Kamu pasti kembali sehat, percayalah…" Sehun berusaha untuk tetap tegar walau sebenarnya ia sangat ketakutan kehilangan Luhan karena kesalahannya.

Luhan menggeleng. "Ti..tidak Sehun. Dalam tidurku aku bermimpi aku menjadi makhluk laut yang indah. Yang bisa membuat orang bahagia hanya dengan melihatnya saja. Aku..lebih memilih jadi makhluk seperti itu daripada menjadi manusia yang tidak dipercaya, Oh Sehun."

"Diamlah Luhan.."

"Aku harus mengatakannya, Sehun. Aku..berterima kasih atas kebaikanmu selama ini. Tetaplah seperti selama ini, ne? Jika aku terlahir kembali, aku tidak ingin menjadi manusia yang menderita. Aku lebih memilih menjadi makhluk lain yang cantik dan harus berbahagia. Aku.. tidak sanggup lagi menghadapi ini, Oh Sehun."

"Diamlah!" Suara Sehun mulai meninggi. Bukannya ia marah, ia hanya ingin menghentikan ocehan Luhan yang melukainya dan berharap agar namja itu tidak usah terlalu banyak berkata – kata karena ia belum pulih benar.

Luhan mengangguk lemah. Air matanya yang sudah berhenti mengalir kembali. Sehun menyuruhnya diam? Apa Sehun memang benar – benar sudah tidak menginginkannya lagi?

"Aku akan diam, Sehun. Tapi sebelumnya izinkan aku mengatakannya untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Aku..mencintaimu, Oh Sehun."

Deg. Sehun tersentak. Selesai mengucapkan kata – katanya, Luhan memang benar – benar menuruti menutup matanya dan seluruh tubuhnya telah dingin. Ia telah diam, untuk selamanya.

**End Of Flasback**

**.**

Sehun menghapus air matanya. Meski kejadiannya sudah beberapa tahun yang lalu, tapi ia tetap merasakan kepedihan setiap mengingatnya. Tapi untuk kali ini, ia merasa bebannya berkurang dan bebannya terasa hilang. Ia tidak tahu mengapa demikian padahal ia hanya menceritakannya pada seekor naga laut. Sehun kemudian menutup jendela kacanya dengan kain gorden yang tadinya terikat manis disamping. Hari sudah hampir malam dan ia tidak sadar waktu saat ia bercerita.

.

Lagi – lagi aku heran dengan diriku kenapa semua yang diceritakan Sehun seolah aku memang mengalaminya. Ia yang sekarang telah kembali terbaring mungkin sudah terlelap, tidak seperti aku yang masih terus kepikiran. Kenapa aku merasa aku adalah Luhan? Kenapa aku ingin tidur dengannya? Dan kenapa…?"

Aku yakin sekarang bukan saatnya aku memikirkan cerita Sehun karena tubuhku terasa aneh sekali. Aku merasakan panas yang begejolak seperti mengoyak tubuhku. Seluruh tubuhku terasa sakit dan tenagaku seperti menghilang. Aku bahkan hampir tidak bisa untuk menggerakkan ekorku. Ada apa ini? Bernafas saja rasanya sangat sulit.

Sejenak aku tersadar apa penyebab keanehan tubuhku ini. Mungkinkah aku akan..mati? Sepertinya memang iya. Aku menundukkan kepalaku dan melihat rumput – rumput palsu yang bergoyang pelan. Setelah itu aku melihat gelembung – gelembung air yang dihasilkan oleh alat itu, alat yang membuat pergerakan air disini. Saat aku memperhatikan sekeliling, pandanganku semakin terasa kabur, nafasku sesak dan aku merasa sedih. Sebenarnya tidak masalah bagiku kapan aku akan mati. Tapi sekarang? Saat aku merasa Sehun sudah mempercayaiku, saat ia sudah merasa tenang memilikiku, haruskah saat ini aku juga mati?

Mati? Aku teringat kembali cerita Sehun. Ia mengatakan kalau Luhannya mati ia ingin terlahir kembali menjadi makhluk laut yang indah. Luhan..Marylin Monroe… XIAO LU! Kesamaan nama kami sepertinya bukanlah sebuah kebetulan. Luhan telah mati dan aku…aku adalah jiwa Luhan yang terlahir kembali?!

Aku.. Luhan terlahir kembali sebagai diriku. Tidak mengherankan kenapa aku mengerti bahasa manusia dan merasa familiar dengan tatapan Sehun, suaranya, tubuhnya, dan segala yang ia ceritakan padaku hari ini. Tapi Tuhan, bukankah Luhan berkata ia ingin terlahir bahagia? Lalu, kenapa nasib masih harus mempertemukanku dengan Sehun dalam keadaan begini? Dalam keadaan yang menyakitkan seperti ini? Seharusnya aku tidak usah memiliki kemampuan ini, seharusnya aku hanya naga laut biasa yang jatuh cinta pada naga laut lainnya, seharusnya mereka tidak mengizinkanku keluar dari penangkaran, seharusnya….

Selagi aku berpikir, aku merasakan tubuhku mulai kaku dari ujung ekorku, lalu berjalan pelan kebagian tubuhku yang lain. Tuhan, aku tidak menolak untuk mati. Tapi..sebelumnya, aku ingin bisa menghibur Sehun, membelai surai miliknya sebelum ia tertidur, memeluk tubuhnya dan mencium aroma tubuhnya, aku ingin memilikinya walau hanya sebentar, walau hanya sekali. Aku ingin menyebutnya Sehunnie meski cuma sekali. Sebelumnya aku tidak pernah meminta apapun, aku bahkan tidak meminta untuk bertemu dengan orang tuaku, karena itu Tuhan, aku mohon sekali ini, jadikan aku manusia. Sebagai Xiao Lu atau sebagai Xia Lu tidak masalah bagiku. Komohon….

Perkataanku hanya sampai disitu saja karena aku merasakan kehilangan keseimbangan dan tubuhku pun jatuh dengan perlahan ke dasar akuarium ini. Semuanya terlihat gelap. Aku…mati?

.

.

.

.

Nghh… perlahan aku membuka mataku saat merasakan tangan seseorang mendarat dipinggangku. T-tunggu dulu.. tangan? Pinggang? Aku langsung membulatkan mataku dan terduduk. Aku meraba memperhatikan seluruh tubuhku, ada dua tangan, dua kaki dan ini tubuh manusia? Tanganku gemetaran saat aku mencoba untuk meraba wajahku. A..aku tidak memiliki moncong? Kedua mataku di depan, hidung bukan moncong, bibirku dan..semuanya ini menunjukkan kalau aku adalah manusia.

Saat memperhatikan sekeliling dan aku akhirnya tahu kalau sepertinya permintaan terakhirku dikabulkan. Aku menjadi manusia dan kini sedang berada diatas tempat yang sama dengan Sehun. Tangan yang tadi merada pinggangku adalah tangan Sehun. Aku kembali berbaring disampingnya dan melakukan semua yang ingin kulakukan. Aku membelai rambutnya, memeluknya dan menenggelamkan kepalaku di cerukan lehernya. Jangan Tanya jenaoa aku bisa melakukan ini semua meski aku baru saja berubah seperti ini. Semua ini bukan perintah otakku, tapi hati dan perasaanku yang menggerakkan seluruh tubuhku.

Kemudian aku menjauhkan kepalaku dan memandangi betapa sempurnanya wajah Sehun. Ia sangat tampan meski sedang tertidur. Nafasnya yang hangat mengenai wajahku. Aku terus memperhatikannya samai aku tidak sadar kalau ia sudah membuka mata dan memandangiku dengan tatapan tajamnya dan kekagetan terpancar jelas diwajahnya.

Ia langsung duduk dan memandangiku. "K-kamu..Luhan?"

Aku mengangguk. Ternyata memang benar aku berubah jadi Luhan. Ukh, menyebalkan sekali kenapa air mata ini harus keluar.

Sehun meraba wajahku dan menghapus airmataku dengan ibu jarinya. "Kamu benar – benar Luhan? Aku tidak sedang bermimpi dalam mimpi kan?"

"Kamu tidak sedang bermimpi. Aku benar – benar Luhan." Suaraku..suaraku keluar! Ia pasti bisa mendengarku sekarang.

Aku masih ingin mengatakan betapa aku mencintainya, baik sebagai Luhan yang dulu ataupun aku yang sekarang. Aku masih ingin mengungkapkan betapa menderitanya aku selama ini karena hanya bisa memandanginya dari dalam akuarium tanpa bisa menyentuhnya. Aku juga ingin mengatakan kalau ia tidak perlu merasa menyesal karena kesalahannya dulu, memang itu sudah nasibku yang buruk. Tapi semua perkataan itu tidak jadi keluar karena Sehun sudah menempelkan bibirnya diatas bibirku. Ia menjilati dan menyesap bibirku bergantian. Tanganku bergerak dengan sendirinya dan bertengger ditengkuknya. Aku merasa aku pernah melakukan ini. dengan segera aku membukakan mulutku dan membiarkan lidahnya menyesap masuk mengeksplor semua yang ada didalam goa hangat milikku.

Andai aku tidak merasakan sesak didadaku karena kesulitan bernafas, aku yakin aku tidak akan mau melepaskannya.

Ia tersenyum manis padaku sambil menempelkan kening kami berdua.

"Ternyata kamu memang benar – benar Luhan. Aku tidak peduli ini mimpi atau nyata, yang aku tahu aku ingin memilikimu lagi. Bolehkah..Luhannie?"

Aku mengangguk. " . tentu saja kau boleh memilikiku, Oh Sehun. Bukankah aku ini memang milikmu?"

Sehun tersenyum dan ia mendorong pelan tubuhku hingga terbaring dan ia berada diatasku dengan bertumpu pada tangannya. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku merasa deg degan. Tai aku juga menginginkan tubuhnya. Ini perasaan yang pertama kali kurasakan.

**.**

**.**

**Normal PoV**

Sebenarnya Sehun merasa tidak terlalu yakin kalau Luhan memang benar – benar muncul dihadapannya seperti ini. tapi karena memang ia terlalu merindukan Luhan ia tidak peduli. Sehun kembali mencimui Luhan dengan penuh hasrat. Ia menyalurkan semua kerinduannya selama ini. kata maaf yang tidak sempat terucapkan pun jadi terlupakan karena ia lebih menikmati tubuh Luhan yang terlalu memabukkan.

"Se…Sehunn ah…" Luhan mendesah saat Sehun menjilat dan menggigit kecil sepanjang garis rahangnya hingga lehernya. Tanda kepemilikan terpampang dengan jelas disana. Sehun semakin menjadi – jadi. Ia menurunkan kepalanya dan kini ia tengah menyesapi _nipple _Luhan sebelah kanan. Sedangkan tangannya sibuk memilin dan menyentil pelan _nipple _sebelah kiri. Tubuh Luhan yang memang tidak terbalut sehelai benangpun memudahkannya untuk mengerayangi tubuh kekasih yang telah begitu lama ia rindukan.

Tangan Luhan meremas _bed cover_ Sehun dengan kaut. Ia hampir tidak kuat untuk menahan luapan perasaan yang ia rasakan sekarang ini. desahan – desahan nikmat terus keluar dari bibirnya.

Suara alunan indah yang keluar dari bibir Luhan seperti lagu penyemangat buat Sehun. Setelah puas menjilati perut rata Luhan, kini ia memandangi junior Luhan yang sudah mengeluarkan cairan _pre cum _diujungnya.

"Ja..jangan memandanginya seperti itu, SEhun nnhh"

"Jadi, kamu ingin aku melakukan apa hem?" Tanya Sehun sambil mempermainkan _twinsball _Luhan dengan sesekali meremasnya.

Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya. "La..lakukan apa saja Sehun.. Y..yang penting kamu dan aku merasa senang.."

"Baiklah…kalau itu keinginanmu, my Luhannie…"

Luhan merasa wajahnya memanas. Apalagi saat Sehun mulai menjilati bagian privatnya, lalu mengemutnya dan memasukkannya kedalam mulut Sehun. Luhan merasa hangat. Ia meremas rambut Sehun. Tangan Sehun meremas dan mempermainkan twisball Luhan.

Selang beberapa saat, Luhan merasa kalau ada sesuatu yang ingin meledak dibagian bawah tubuhnya. "Sehun,,,, a-aku.."

Belum selesai berkata, cairan Luhan langsung tumpah didalam mulut Sehun dan namja itu menghabiskan seluruhnya tanpa tersisa sedikitpun.

"Kau sangat manis, Luhan.."

Luhan merasa ia tengah menyaksikan pemandangan paling indah saat Sehun tersenyum manis tepat diatas tubuhnya. Tiba – tiba saja Sehun berdiri, ia membuka kaosnya, celana dan boxernya sekaligus hingga ia dan Luhan sama – sama _naked_. Luhan memalingkan wajahnya kesamping karena ia merasa malu untuk melihat Sehun seperti itu.

Sehun kembali naik keatas tempat tidur. Kali ini ia mengangkat kedua kaki Luhan dan menempatkannya diatas bahunya.

"Aku..sudah tidak sabar, Luhan. Jadi bisakah kalu aku langsung…"

"Lakukan saja!" potong Luhan. Rasanya ia begitu menginginkan tubuhnya dimasuki Sehun. Ia benar – benar menginginkan Sehun seperti mau gila.

Setelah mendapat persetujuan seperti itu, Sehun langsung menjilati _hole _Luhan dan mengocok juniornya sebentar hingga benar – benar tegang. Saat ia memposisikan juniornya tepat didepan _hole _Luhan yang kemerahan, ia melihat wajah Luhan yang tegang.

"Kamu yakin?" tanyanya. Ia tetap tidak ingin menyakiti Luhannya yang ia sayangi.

"Lakukan saja, Sehun… aku tidak apa – apa."

Sehun mengangguk dan ia langsung memasukkan juniornya yang _big size _dengan sekali hentakan. Kalau berlama – lama malah akan semakin menyakiti Luhan.

"Sehuniiee…ah… appo!" Luhan berteriak dan airmata membanjiri pipinya. Sehun kemudian menciumi Luhan dan membiarkan Luhan menggigit bibirnya sebagai pelampiasan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan dibawah tubuhnya.

Untuk beberapa saat Sehun masih diam saja, lalu kemudian ia mulai menggerakkan pinggangnya hingga Luhan merasakan ujung junior Sehun tepat mengenai _sweet spot _miliknya.

"Sehun… ah..ah~"

Desahan Luhan semakin menjadi - jadi. Ia baru pertama kalinya merasakan kenikmatan yang tidak bisa ia ungkapkan seperti ini.

Luhan merasa kalau ia juga ingin melakukan hal yang sama seperti Sehun. Ia pun mengisyaratkan Sehun untuk mendekatkan tubuh mereka. Lalu ia pun mulai menggigiti bahu mulus Sehun hingga meninggalkan bekas.

Dorongan pinggang Sehun yang semakin menjadi – jadi, ditambah dengan tangan Sehun yang begitu lihai mengocok dan mempermainkan juniornya membuat Luhan tidak butuh waktu yang lama untuk menumpahkan cairannya di perutnya dan perut Sehun.

"Ah…Sehunnie.." Luhan bernafas lega karena ia telah mencaai klimaksnya. Selang beberapa saat, Sehun merasakan hal yang sama. Iapun menumahkan cairannya didalam _hole _Luhan.

Luhan merasakan kehangatan menjalar diseluruh tubuhnya saat cairan hangat Sehun berada didalam tubuhnya. Ia merasa bahagia karena ia telah diberi kesempatan untuk bersatu dengan Sehun, orang yang ia cintai.

Tubuh Sehun terasa lemas dan ia pun membaringkan tubuhnya disamping Luhan. Mereka berbaring sambil berhadapan dibawah selimut yang sama.

"Saranghae..Luhannie.." Sehun berbisik tepat ditelinga Luhan.

"Nado..nado Saranghae.." Luhan membalas ucapan Sehun sambil memamerkan senyuman manisnya.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada disini, hem?"

"Jangan tanyakan apapun, Sehun. Aku disini hanya untukmu. Aku milikmu. Dan semua masa lalu lupakan saja, arra?"

Sebenarnya Sehun masih ingin memprotes dan ada begitu banyak hal yang ia tanyakan hingga Luhan mungkin akan kepayahan menjawabnya sekaligus. Tapi rasa kantuk yang menyerangnya membuatnya tidak bisa menanyakan apapun. Yang bisa ia rasakan terakhir kalinya sebelum memjamkan mata hanyalah kecupan hangat dari bibir Luhan yang mendarat dikeningnya.

Begitu Sehun terlelap, Luhan merasakan kalau inilah saatnya untuk pergi. Ia sudah sangat berterima kasih karena ia telah pernah merasakan kehangatan sentuhan Sehun walau cuma sekali. Tapi ini sudah lebih dari cukup. Ia yakin ia bisa bertahan hidup seribu tahun lagi dengan energy yang ia dapatkan malam ini.

Luhan merasakan tubuhnya mulai melayang dan emandangan yang asing tapi indah mulai terlihat. Sekarang ini ia tidak perlu lagi terlahir kembali sebagai apapun itu. ia sudah rela mati karena rasa cintanya sudah tersampaikan untuk Sehun. Harapan terakhirnya sekarang adalah Sehun melupakan semua masa lalunya dan tetap hidup dengan normal seperti biasanya.

.

.

Saat membuka mata dipagi hari, Sehun merasa tubuhnya sangat kelelahan dan ia terkejut menerima kenyataan kalau ternyata ia tidur dalam keadaan _naked _total. Padahal rasanya ia memakai baju yang lengka sebeum tidur.

Tiba – tiba Sehun tersentak. Ia ingat kalau tadi malam ia bermimpi bercinta dengan Luhan. Kalau memang betul mimpi, kenapa keberadaan dan kehangatan tubuh rasanya sangat nyata? Sehun membulatkan matanya dengan sempurna saat ia melihat _kissmark _yang ada dibahunya. Bukankah ia memang mengingat Luhan melakukan itu tadi malam?

Sehun meraih boxernya dan memakainya dengan sangat cepat. Ia langsung berlari melihat naga laut yang ia pelihara. Dan alangkah kagetnya ia, naga lautnya yang ia beri nama Luhan sudah mati terapung. Sehun terduduk dilantai. Ia merasakan kehilangan yang sangat besar padahal ia hanya kehilangan seekor naga laut.

"ARRGGHHHHHHH….!" Sehun berteriak dan ia melemparkan semua benda yang bisa ia raih. Ia kesal. Ia tahu dengan jelas kalau kejadian tadi malam bukanlah mimpi. Mungkin lebih tepat disebut keajaiban karena ia bisa bercinta dengan Luhan walau kekasihnya itu sudah mati beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Tapi.. kenapa Luhan harus menghilang setelah memberinya sentuhan yang menenangkan? Dan kenapa juga naga laut itu, yang mengerti semua perkataannya, yang akan memandanginya setiap ia memasuki apartemennya, yang menjadi pendengar budimannya harus mati sekarang? Sehun merasa ia seperti mendengarkan perkataan yang samar – samar menjawabnya setiap ia berbicara dengan makhluk itu. Tapi kini? Ia sendirian. Tubuh mungilnya sudah berserakan dilantai disamping kepingan – kepingan pecahan kaca akuarium yang baru saja ia pecahkan.

Tindakan Sehun semakin tidak terkendali. Ia semakin gila. Sehun bahkan memecahkan jendela apartemennya dengan melemparkan sebuah kursi. Saat itu, dengan pandangan yang kabur oleh air matanya, ia melihat Luhan sedang merentangkan tangannya dikejauhan dan seekor naga laut berputar mengelilingi Luhan. Ilusi atau nyata, Sehun tidak peduli. Ia langsung melangkahkan kakinya dan tidak mempedulikan pecahan kaca yang ia pijak hingga kakinya berdarah. Ia menuju Luhan tanpa sadar kalau ia telah melewati batas dan…saat itu Sehun sadar. Inilah akhir hidupnya yang telah menyia – nyiakan seseorang yang menyayanginya. Teriakan orang – orang disekitarnya semakin kabur. Tapi ia tahu dengan jelas, kalau orang yang menyaksikannya pasti hanya akan bersaksi kalau ia bunuh diri dengan melompat keluar dari apartemennya dilantai 27. Tidak akan ada seorangpun yang bersaksi kalau ia tidak berniat bunuh diri, ia hanya berusaha untuk mengejar Luhan, kekasihnya ataupun naga laut itu.

.

.

.

**End**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Aneh? Gaje? Ga Asyik?**

**.**

Ini adalah FF fantasy, jadi semuanya hanya karangan belaka. Sesuatu yang mustahil untuk terjadi, bisa saja terjadi disini. Cerita ini terlintas begitu saja dalam kepala saat melihat gambar naga laut yang sangat cantik.

Mianhe kalau ga HOT. Ga ada bakat soalnya. #winkbarengAbangLuhanTercintaah

Aku hampir Gila melihat teaser EXO.

.

.

.

.

.

RnR pliiis?

Luv You All


End file.
